nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Elizabeth (Goddess)
For other incarnations of the character, see Elizabeth (disambiguation) Meliodas |affiliation = Goddess Clan (Former) Stigma (Former) |occupation = Member of Stigma (Former) |manga = Chapter 200 }} is a member of the Goddess Clan, and the original incarnation of Elizabeth Liones. She is also the daughter of the Supreme Deity. Appearance Elizabeth looks identical to Elizabeth Liones, except for a shorter fringe and with two pairs of wings on her In her fight against her mother and the Demon King with Meliodas, she wore black pants with a black top with buttons vertically coming down from the neck. Personality She is an extremely benevolent individual going as far as saving two of the Ten Commandments and trying to negotiate with the demon army. She seems to prefer a more peaceful approach and does not enjoy fighting. She will, however, do just about anything for Meliodas, as he is everything to her, even stating she will fight the demons all by herself if they are planning on killing Meliodas. She was even willing to continue to support him even though she knew her mother would kill her. History 3,000 years ago Before the ancient war, Elizabeth somehow met Meliodas and they fell in love, causing Meliodas to betray the Demon Clan for her, starting the Holy War, which she fought alongside Meliodas, Gloxinia and Drole as members of Stigma. She always rejects the Holy War and wants to find a way to stay in peace with the Demon Clan. In some point, she knew Merlin and become very close to her, considering her like a younger sister. Shortly after the soul of King and Diane are sent back in time to inhabit the bodies of Gloxinia and Drole, Elizabeth appears before the two of them and Meliodas. She, together with the other three, is part of Stigma, an alliance of the Fairy, Giant and Goddess clans to fight the Demon Clan. The four of them heads for the Valley of Fossils, which is currently under attack by an army of demons. While Gloxinia, Drole, and Meliodas fight the Ten Commandments member Calmadios, Elizabeths confronts the lesser demons and talks to them, convincing them to retreat. After that, together with the rescued humans, go back to the Fairy King's Forest, where the Stigma headquarters lies. She then hears Ludociel speaking of his plan to exterminate the demons. Hoping for a peaceful solution to the war she tries to talk the archangel out of his plan, but to no avail. Mere minutes after their argument Ludociel's plan begins to come to fruition, when an army of demons led by five of the Ten Commandments approaches the forest. Elizabeth flew to them and try to stop their advance by speaking with the demons. She then discovers from Monspeet that tens of thousands of demons have disappeared and that their magical power can be sensed from within the forest. Elizabeth promises to try and negotiate with Ludociel for their freedom, hoping for the demon to retreat before Ludociel can enact his plan. Derieri, however, puts another condition to their retreat: to have Stigma hand over Meliodas to them, a condition that Elizabeth refuses. After the unsuccessful end of her negotiation with the demons, Elizabeth looks in horror as Ludociel enacts his plan, showing the hostage demons trapped into a giant ark and then killing them. She is then knocked to the ground by Derieri shortly before other two archangels appear to fight the Ten Commandments.To prevent Elizabeth from interfering with their fight against the Ten Commandments, they trapped her in an Ark Barrier. Soon after, Meliodas, Diane (as Drole), and King (as Gloxinia) arrive. Meliodas frees Elizabeth from the Ark, damaging himself. Elizabeth, upset, flies up to where the Archangels and the Ten Commandments are facing off. She then uses her powers on the demons' Indura and frees them, returning them back to normal with the help of two of the Archangels. During the last days of the war, the leaders of the Demon and Goddess Clans, the Demon King and the Supreme Deity, respectively, furious and having lost all patience of their children's repeated defiance of the laws of their clan, worked together to punish Meliodas and Elizabeth. Although Meliodas and Elizabeth tried to fight them, they could do nothing against their god-like parents and were effortlessly overwhelmed and killed. However, their punishment was far worse than death. The Supreme Deity cursed Elizabeth with perpetual reincarnation for uniting with Meliodas and saving members of the Ten Commandments, which forces her to live short lives as a human, meet and fall in love with Meliodas, and inevitably die in front of him (though there were cases in which Elizabeth simply died of old age ). The first reincarnation shown after her death in the battle was as a member of the human savage clan. Since the war, Elizabeth has reincarnated 107 times, to her current life Elizabeth Liones. Plot Current Arc While Estarossa who had been put into a coma from his battle with Escanor was having a dream. When suddenly Elizabeth appeared asking him if he had gotten into a fight with his older brother. Abilities and Equipment Like all members of the Goddess Clan, she has a pair of wings that grants her the ability of flight and also possesses the ability to heal injuries. As stated a Goddesses strength is measured by the number of wings and their sizes and Elizabeth has four wings and their size surpasses even Ludociel of the Archangels showing to be more powerful. Elizabeth possesses an unknown ability that allows her to persuade people as she managed to quell the war raging red and gray demons into retreating with them remarking they could not help but be drawn into her words. She would always use a spell on Merlin which has calming effects. As the daughter of the Supreme Deity herself, Elizabeth is a powerful goddess and thus quite confident in her abilities, stating that if the Ten Commandments had any intentions of hurting Meliodas, she would fight all of them herself. She later proves her might against two members of the Ten Commandments by purifying their Indura forms and rendering them unconscious for some time while three members of the Four Archangels were nearly helpless against them. Even though she had help from two of them in the end, she began her attack and released her magic power she had an enormous advantage until their darkness made them stronger to resist her light which slowly pushed her back. Her power was even praised by the mightiest Archangel Mael. All the Goddess clan related spells utilized by Elizabeth were inherited for potential use by her reincarnations. Abilities * |Seiki (Āku)|literally meaning "Holy Chest"}}: This archetypal magic technique of the Goddess Clan, counteracts darkness by disintegrating it with light particles. The target is enveloped in a dazzling sphere of light that breaks apart their body. * |Hikari Are|}}: Elizabeth crosses her arms, firing off drill-shaped projectiles that are capable of purifying the Indura form of the Demon Clan, reverting their hosts to their original form while purging their darkness. This technique is also capable of purifying any lingering hatred the dead may leave behind that prevents them from fully passing on as well. *'Time Regression Spell ': A spell that allows the user to send a living soul to the past. It is a spell that belongs to the Goddess Clan but can be taught to the other races as Elizabeth taught Drole and Gloxinia. *'Invigorate': Invigorate has been shown to nullify poison, and heal her allies in an instant. *'Tranquilize': Elizabeth moves her hands in front of her body, multiple triskeles made of light appear around her. She releases a massive amount of light, which removes dark miasma. Battles Memories of the Holy War arc *Elizabeth vs. Derieri & Monspeet: Win Quotes *(To Tarmiel and Sariel) And who is it that decides this worth? Who has the right to decide such a thing? The light of day and the curtain of nightfall...they bathe us all equally without discrimination...Humans, Giants, Fairies, Goddesses, and Demons" Trivia References }} Navigation es:Elizabeth (Diosa) Category:Characters Category:Goddess Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters